Renaissance Dragon
Renaissance Dragon is the eighth episode of Blazing Dragons. It was preceded by Merle's Mirror and followed by Robbing Hoodlum. Plot A flamboyant Italian inventor, Flamiano﻿, arrives at Camelhot and introduces his new inventions, bringing the Renaissance to Camelhot. King Allfire isn't quite as impressed as most of the other dragons, Queen Griddle in particular. Flicker becomes Flamiano's assistant, but it is difficult for him to serve two masters at once, so he decides to quit being Sir Loungelot's squire (to which Loungelot says "What? You can't quit! You're fired!"). Flicker helps Flamiano invent gunpowder, but both he and Princess Flame begin to doubt Flamiano when Flicker sneezes and ignites some of the gunpowder. Flamiano intends to use the gunpowder for a rocket to launch Allfire to the moon. Flicker and Flame are not sure this is going to be safe and try to talk Allfire and Flamiano out of it, but Flamiano has inconveniently won Allfire over with this, and Flamiano fires Flicker. Flickes brings the plans of the rocket to Count Geoffrey at Castle Threadbare in order to get him onto the rocket instead of Allfire, telling him that he wants to rob Allfire of his glory. To make sure Flicker is not trying to trick him, Geoffrey insists that he go with them. Geoffrey, Flicker, and Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 get into the rocket before Allfire can. Before it takes off, Flicker flies out the window, and the rocket does not reach the moon and crashes into Castle Threadbare. Seeing this, Allfire realizes Flicker was right. Loungelot takes the credit, claiming to have told Flicker to infiltrate Geoffrey's castle. Although Flicker is (for the only time in the series) angry that Loungelot took his credit (but doesn't say anything), this at least makes him Loungelot's squire again. Flicker tells Flamiano that he tried to invent the rocket too quickly, and that "slow and steady wins the race." Flamiano leaves Camelhot, and takes his inventions to Castle Threadbare, where Geoffrey and his Evil Knights are badly beat up from the crash. Trivia This is the First Appearance of Flamiano﻿, A flamboyant Italian inventor in the series Blazing Dragons. Allusions Transformers * When Count Geoffrey with Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 on the orange rocket. Before it takes off, When Count Geoffrey says the dialogue of the Transformers movies, "Perhaps There's More Of This Than Meets The Eye." Then the orange rocket flies into the air, leaving a trail of orange smoke and crashing down to the Castle Threadbare drawbridge, survived and they are badly beat up from the crash. Back to the Future * The Episode's title card is the card in the fashion of Back to the Future's. * When Flamiano arrives at Camelhot after traveling back in time. Pans down to the ground of Camelhot and the drawbridge of Castle Camelhot falls down on the ground. There was the three sonic booms, The DeLorean Time Machine comes out in a nuclear explosion, Just like the one where Dr. Emmett Brown built this time machine into a car in "Back to the Future" (1985) and the opening theme can be heard. Then, the camera makes a close-up examination on the front of the DeLorean, Flamiano parked here, opens the Gull-Wing Door, gets off and close the gull-wing door. he says, "I'm a made a it!" Sir Burnevere on the top the window of Castle Camelhot with Squire Flicker. he says, "You mean to tell me, you built a time machine that has to be plugged in the DeLorean?!" Flicker looking at Flamiano and the DeLorean Time Machine. he says, "The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car why not do it with some style." Sir Galahot says to Flamiano, "Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal-" But Suddenly, Cinder and Clinker using the twin trumpet and Breaths Fire on Flamiano and Sir Loungelot says, "look out!" When Flamiano running so fast and enters Castle Camelhot and introduces his new inventions. he says, "Behold the Renaissance!" * When Flicker using Flamiano's invention to falls down and then he takes off into the sky and flies at the camera the same way the DeLorean did at the end of Part I, But Suddenly Flicker crashing into Sir Loungelot's Room of Camelhot. * in Castle Threadbare, the Peasants falls down and getting covered in manure for Count Geoffrey, much like Biff Tannen and his cronies. Count Geoffrey says to Evil Spy, "Something tells me this isn't working like it should!" and "You're certain you're not leaving out a few minor details." * in Flicker's Laboratory of Castle Camelhot, the posters for the trilogy is seen and the Grays Sports Almanac is shown. * During the scene in the Royal Throne Room of Castle Camelhot, Flicker and Flame considers about the dialogue of all three "Back to the Future" movies with King Allfire. Flicker says, "Flame, the first Back to the Future movie where Marty McFly in the plutonium-fuel DeLorean time machine built by the ingenious inventor Dr. Emmett Brown after sent Einstein one minute into the future, traveling back in time from 1985 in a cornfield and meet his parents as teenagers." Flame says, "Flicker, with the scene where Marty is Darth Vader and the skateboard chase scene when Marty riding the skateboard in 1955 from Biff Tannen and his gang, Marty hangs onto the front of Biff's convertible and lands on the skateboard, Biff Tannen and his cronies hit by a manure truck and covered in manure." Flicker says, "Your Majesty, the model scene has the plan in the scene That Doc Brown didn't have to scale it model it or to paint it, and the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance scene has the band play is singing "Earth Angel" and Marty playing Johnny B Goode, by the Starlighters." King Allfire says, "Doc Brown connecting the electrical cables in the Clocktower they find that they are too short and must stretch them and suddenly, a lightning strike is needed on the top of the courthouse mall and sending that kid back to the future in the time-traveling DeLorean." Flicker says, "at the end of the classic movie has Doc Brown wearing futuristic clothing, putting all the trash in the Mr. Fusion Generator from the DeLorean Time Machine and tell Marty about the future kids in danger, as the time Machine going back up and Doc Brown has the "Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads." quote, as the time-traveling DeLorean can fly and has the Hover-converted wheels as they flies away, swings back and going towards the camera." * Flame says, "Flicker, the Second Back to the Future film is where Doc Brown, Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker in the Mr. fusion-powered DeLorean Time Machine can fly it simply has the hover-converted wheels and they could traveling to the future, aka the 21st century." Flicker says, "Marty McFly put on his power lace shoes, his audio-adjusted jacket and a rainbow cap, he has the spinning image of his future nephew." King Allfire says, "the Café 80s and hoverboard chase scene and Marty riding the Hoverboard against from Griff Tannen and his gang, as they travel back in time to the Alternate 1985 aka, 1985A." Flicker says, "Flame, this scene has the walkie-talkies is seen in the footage and the Western Union scene has Marty holding a letter that he was reading and Doc Brown is in the old west, but he's alive." Flame says, "and has the Clocktower in the first movie is the events of the footage in the trilogy." * King Allfire says, "You see puff, the third Back to the Future film with Marty McFly in the Time Machine DeLorean going back in time to the Old West, aka 1885." Flame says, "Marty must be Clint Eastwood, with the runaway-train scene that Doc Brown says it's a science experiment! and Dr. Emmett Brown's Plan to heat up a train's boiler to gain the necessary speed. put all of the color logs in the boiler in the train, first the yellow one, with the green one and finally the red one." Flicker says, "Doc Brown saves Clara from the out-of-control train and they flying on a Hoverboard, When Marty McFly going Back to 1985 in the DeLorean Time Machine leaves a trail of fire and the train exploded in a fashion that featured in the movie after plunging into the ravine." Flame says, "Then, Marty McFly jumped off and the train destroys the DeLorean Time Machine, with the time circuit boards flicker one last time before they go dead forever, but the flux-capacitor is safe and indestructible as the Time Train appears and meet the family." Flame says, "here's Doc Brown with his wife Clara Clayton and his boys Jules and Verne." Flicker says, "Doc Brown gives to Marty a gift photo of him and Doc at the clock tower in 1885." King Allfire says, "Jennifer Parker holding the FAX from the second movie disappears, and it's simply erased." Sir Burnevere says in the Royal Throne Room. "Doc Brown says It means that your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one. Both of you!" Flicker says, "at the end of the movie, where Marty and Jennifer wave back, and the time train rises into the air and suddenly gains speed and disappears." * When Flicker pouring the black powder on the barrel. he says, "Maybe it has something to do with all this strange black powder?" Flicker holding the gunpowder, sniffing. but suddenly, he sneezes, explosives and the million gunpowder barrels appeared, similar to the fashion of the explosion on the Temporal Displacement in the DeLorean time machine. * When King Allfire looking at the Mattel-branded hoverboard from Part II. the hoverboard can be seen in the Royal Throne Room. * When King Allfire talking to Count Geoffrey about the dangers of altered the Rocket in Camelhot, he says, "Count Geoffrey, what's the meaning of this?" Similar manner to the one that Doc Brown pulls out a Letter to Marty McFly in the Clocktower scene in the first Back to the Future film. * Flamiano's Future self wearing a futuristic clothing and the protective glasses Just Like that Dr. Emmett Brown was, also a voice actor played Flamiano in the series. he says, "Great Scott! the time machine worked in the trilogy in a DeLorean." Flamiano talking to his future self about the second season of the dragon knights of the square table are in danger. he says, "Wait a Minute Doc, What a are you talking a about? what a happens to the dragon knights of Season 2?" Flamiano's Future self talking to his past self have to save the Dragon Knights of Camelahot, before Queen Griddle Comes in Flicker's Laboratory. he says, "Oh, whoa! whoa, Both you with the Dragon Knights of the Square Table and Flicker is simply make him Loungelot's Squire again, I'm Off to the future!" Flamiano's Future self turns on the time portal on his wrist watch, steps inside into the future and the time portal disappears. * When Flamiano leaves Camelhot using the DeLorean Time Machine, putting all the trash in the Mr. Fusion home energy reactor generator. he says, "I'm driving the a time-traveling DeLorean from a Back to the Future a Movie." Cinder and Clinker opens the Gull-Wing door from the DeLorean time machine and turns on the engine. Cinder says, "The Royal DeLorean Time Machine has cometh." Clinker says, "And the Flux Capacitor is the main source of time travel in the movie." Flamiano going inside the DeLorean turns on the time circuits, punching in Camelhot to the Future and close the gull-wing door. he says, "I'm a Going a Back To The Future with the Renaissance." then Castle Camelhot's drawbridge falls down and Flamiano driving the time-traveling DeLorean, it drove away going up at 88 miles per hour, leaves two trails of fire behind.Category:Episodes